Bear Nuts: Game Time
by StoticM
Summary: A friendly game between the bears gets a bit heated. Redone, Updated 3/25/17


Nerd placed the purple rectangle console in front of television and took out the cords from the back of it while Lech watched him, annoyed of how slow the process was. "Hurry dweeb, I wanna play!" Lech whined as he held a controller in his hands on the couch.

"Patience. This is a delicate procedure." He fumbled with the tangled cords and placed the game in the console.

"Alright, let's play!" Lech smiled as he saw a mustached man in a red cap came on the screen. Nerd crawled on the couch with his controller in hand. Ready lose, wimp?" Lech grinned.

Nerd smiled confidently in response. "Please, you'll be be crying when I'm through with you." In this game he was in his element. As the two were about to start Evil walked into the room with a bat in hand he stopped as he heard the trash talk. "What are you two dimwits doing?"He was curious as he saw the images flashing on the screen.

"We were about to a video game." Nerd replied.

"He was going to lose horribly when I beat him."

Lech added much to Nerd annoyance, he noticed the bat and paused. "What are you doing with that?" he was cautions seeing his frienemy holding the weapon.

Evil smiled innocently. "Nothing, how do you play anyway?" He placed the bat behind the couch and wriggled his way between them. He grabbed a controller.

"This game plays like a board game. Hit the dice to move around the board, collect coins to buy stars, whoever has the most stars wins." Nerd explained.

Evil rose an eyebrow, "And why aren't we playing a normal board game?"

"Cause that's boring, this is much more fun." Lech added impatiently, he wanted to play and luckily for him the games were about to begin as Evil joined the fun.

It was awkward at first for Evil to play the game, Mind you it wasn't the complexity of the game That gave him difficulties: He was infuriated by the poor controls, and the explanations of the games. Although it didn't help Lech skipped the instructions…

 _Clever dick_. He thought.

But the thing he started to despise the most where:

"Yes! A mini game!" Lech grinned happily, Specifically a group mini game that happened after the end of the round.

They all glanced at the screen to see who they'd be partnered up with. The screen flashed: **3 V 1.**

Nerd smiled giddily.

Evil smiled for a moment... _Crap._ He growled annoyed.

The game highlighted his character a different color, red while the others were all blue.

Nerd spoke up. "Don't worry the games usually stack the odds in the 1 person's favour."

"Really?" Lech sneered annoyed.

"Usually," he rubbed the back of his head unsure, "Besides it'd be too easy anyway!"

"Whatever." Lech clicked through tutorial, again, causing Evil to throw a fit. "You douche!" He gripped the controller tightly as an audible scrunching noise was made, Nerd frowned as he saw the black controller's plastic peeling off.

"What?! The controls are easy, nut up." Lech failed to see the problem of this as the game started:

It was classic, a claw game. Evil was the claw while the others were toys, he figured out really quickly that he need to grab someone before the time ran out. His patience was wearing. He went for Nerd first, his first mistake due to the large gap of knowledge he had over the game.

Nerd began to mash the buttons on the controller while Evil picked him up. Evil was unaware that each of them could struggle while the claw held them, and his character fell to the ground safety. He had 25 seconds left.

 _Fine I'll just grab him again-_ The crane slowly went all the way back—Wasting 10 seconds. He ignored it and changed target, Lech.

"Dude, what do you press?" Evil glared at Nerd, he said the answer unphased.

"Just mash" Unfortunately, he still lost as the brown monkey character was dropped into the pipe.

Evil grinned satisfied which quickly turned into angry frown.

"Time out!" The announcer shouted. He then realized he had to grab all of them in a limited amount of time as the screen showed all of them won... This was testing his patience. He scowled annoyed at the screen, _I_ _WILL_ _W_ _in._

 _The game was_ midway through. It hadn't been great but at least he wasn't dead last like Lech. He had 3 stars compared to Nerd who had 6 he at least had the coin lead. The computer character, a green dinosaur, rolled it's dice then walked on the same space as him. And suddenly a trumpet started to play he squinted at the screen in confusion as a small muppet creature fall from the sky holding a sign with the word duel on it.

He heard Nerd grimace. Not a good sign...

Evil stared at the screen there was no emotion on his face just dead silence as saw the outcome of the 'duel'.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Lech cackled as he saw the computer get all of his coins, the worst part? It was literally a coin toss he had no control over it… Evil growled in anger, "Damn it." he said under his breath. A simple game was not going to get the best of him.

"Dude chill, it's a game." Lech said rolling his eyes.

A new resolve grew from his bitter failure.

He grabbed as many coins as he could, stole stars from the other combatants and finally beat the computer at it's own game as the rounds wound up. It was down to the wire. it was the last roll again for the computer.

Victory was his he made sure of it; He had 7 stars and a large amount of money, 125 coins, despite their combined efforts they couldn't stop Evil's rampage he felt unstoppable, vindicated as the game had kicked him repeatedly when he was down.

The computer rolled its die and landed on a familiar space, Evil squinted dubiously at the screen. He looked at Nerd as another tune played. "What is it now?" he saw three squares above the computer's head as they started to spin.

"Chance time, the computer…Can potentially screw us." Nerd replied bluntly.

Evil was about to ask how when he saw the dinosaur jump and hit the first block. It showed his character's icon, green character. Then it went to the second block which turned into an arrow pointing to the final block.

"Nooooo!" Nerd screamed in fear, he held dropped the controller on the ground.

"What?!" both Lech and Evil looked at Nerd wondering what was happening – Then the final block was chosen. Nerd's mouth was agape. None of knew what was happening. Lech spoke first, "Oh, that's my character-" he just realized what happened and grinned. The final block showed his ape's face.

Evil looked at the results and felt...Rage. All of _his_ hard work went to Lech. He had single handily won…With little to no effort, a mushroom could have taken his place and the result would be the same.

"WHOOO!" Lech threw his hands up in the air celebrating his undeserved victory, and proceeded to thrust his pelvis around the couch to celebrate.

Evil sighed contently as he remembered something, he reached behind the couch and grabbed the bat. He made his way over to the device: And destroyed it. Bashing the thing till it was nothing, much to Nerd's horror.

As this happened a tapping noise came from outside the cave.

"What a sore loser." Lech exclaimed rolling his eyes as stopped his victory dance.

Evil patted the bat in his hand menacingly.

"Oooh, I'm shaking," Lech retorted unphased by his weapon, he rose his fist up to fight.

Evil knew that Lech was stronger than him but he walked forward slowly anyways. He gave a worried look on his face causing Lech to boast, "If you think I'm gonna fall for that again your stu—Gahh!" Evil hit Lech in the leg with the bat as he held as leg in pain, sometimes things came naturally to him. Strength wasn't everything. He then hit him in the head with the handle causing to fall on the ground holding his head in pain.

Evil stood over him smiling.

Nerd was too busy lamenting at his fallen console to notice another player had entered the cave. "Now whose the sore one-" His eye caught something flying past him as he stepped off Lech, _a dufflebag?_ He was then interrupted by punch to his face causing him to stagger back holding his face with his free hand.

Fighter had entered the fray.

Evil looked up at him smiled, He beat him before he could do it again.

He kept swinging the bat left to right, upward and downward each attempt missed. He weaved around the blows moving his head like a snake dancing to a charmer's flute all while giving Evil retaliating blows between the swings. He growled annoyed as backed up into the kitchen.

 _Maybe the close quarters limit his movement._ He was right, but it didn't stop him from charging at him full force making him let go of the bat, it hit the top of the oven. Evil struggled as he reached for something else to hit him with he felt a handle on the stove. _Good_.

He swung at Fighter as he barely reacted to the object shielding his head with his hand and regretting it immediately because he blocked it with a frying pan, he gripped his fist tightly in pain. Evil gave a sadistic grin. "What's wrong? Things didn't **pan** out for you?" He expected a comment or a smile from the bear, he assumed he loved a poor joke, plus, it would distract him.

No luck, instead he saw something different he couldn't place his paw on it. He stare was cold, but it matched the same intensity that he felt whenever Prozac would yell at him. Oddly enough it scared him a little, but he didn't show it. Fighter however lunched forward at him giving Evil barely enough time to react as he got on top of him.

Luckily for Evil he had his foot firmly placed on his stomach as he used his own momentum against him and lunched him over his head. Fighter rolled on the ground as he landed and got back on his feet. He glared at Evil as they stared at each other. Nerd cowering on the couch as Lech groaned softly on the ground between them.

Evil slowly approached fighter he looked more focused now. He swiped at him with his claws, he noticed he was getting slower as he was barely dodging his attacks. This would be over soon.

He slashed him across his cheek as he recoiled back, Fighter coughed for a moment as he went back into his stance.

Evil went for another slash as Fighter narrowed his brow, _Got ya._

He waited for it to be close enough to his face, then stopped the attack entirely by blocking it, not by grabbing the hand, nor parrying it normally. He punched his paw directly accompanied with a cracking sound. Evil held his hand in pain."FFFF-"

"FIRE!" Prozac screamed as entered the room.

They both looked at each other oddly then to the kitchen… "Oh. Shit." They both said in unison.

A little later.

After the fire they all were placed in Death's room separated from each other: Fighter and Nerd were on the left, while Lech and Evil were on the right. Prozac sighed as looked over them with Death. Nerd had told them what happened before the fight. To say this could have been avoided was an understatement.

"From what Nerd told me this all started from a video game?" Prozac narrowed his brow annoyed; Nerd nodded in agreement, Lech rubbed the back of his head sheepishly which quickly lead him to wince. Evil kept a scowl on his face while Fighter just sighed as scratched the back of his left ear.

"That's only half true. I...Jumped in because a saw Lech unconscious with Evil holding a bat." He said flatly.

"I would've-" Lech was interrupted by Fighter.

"You were flat on your back. He had you." He retorted much to Lech's dismay, and causing Evil to grin smugly as held his wrist.

"Enough. All of you are at fault here." Prozac said sternly while folding his arms.

They all looked at him quizzically, mostly annoyed but Death intervened to shed some knowledge.

"Yes." He said in a calm tone. "Everyone is at fault here. Nerd, if you had tried to calm down Evil he wouldn't have destroyed your console."

"Doubt it" Evil interrupted callously. Nerd frowned.

Death continued undeterred, "Lech, had you not taunted Evil he wouldn't have attacked you. Evil, if you calmed down and ignored the taunting as well as the game's result everything would've been fine."

Fighter was about to retort when Evil spoke first. "And what about the mook? he's the 'hero' in all this?" He said sarcastically. Fighter glared at the bear resulting in receiving one in return.

"No, he is just as responsible for blame as all of you." Prozac exclaimed, Fighter shifted his gaze toward their leader. "And what did I do?" He frowned annoyed.

Death, again, took the reigns and looked at him intently. "The fact you didn't take into account the safety of those there. You instead narrowed your sight of what was important and fought to solve the problem incorrectly. That being the safety of Lech, correct?" Fighter nodded.

"If you had analyzed the situation or in fact just talked to Evil maybe you could of gotten a better grasp of the situation."

"And what if Evil didn't want to-" Prozac interrupted Fighter.

"Then ask Nerd: a victim of this assault as well. You were blinded and couldn't see what was happening in front of you, of course that's usually what anger does." He looked away for a moment, however Fighter glared at Prozac "Coming from you? That's funny." Prozac looked at him annoyed but he had a point.

Death paused his gaze wasn't angry at the bear he was disappointed, "Yes, He has an anger problem but that doesn't control him, it's not who he is. Which leads me to ask something of you, who are you really, Fighter? Is fighting all you do?" He paused and looked at him sincerely.

Fighter noticed and paused… He hadn't been social not that they weren't willing...most of the time. He sighed and spoke, he needed to get something of his chest.

"Who Am I?" He narrowed his brow coldly.

" _I_ lost my home, friends,''family' and a portion of my life thanks to some pyromaniac..."

Evil shifted his eyes from left to right cautiously, no one noticed. 'Then _I_ had to live in an animal testing facility, a veterinarian hospital, and a warehouse with a homicidal manic who feed my friend his victims. So I don't know who _I_ am, thank you." His breath grew ragged. He was abrupt as a car crash relaying the information.

The room grew dead silent.

Lech went wide-eyed at this revelation. "Dude, what the fuck!?"

Prozac didn't like his tone. "Lech!" Prozac shouted concerned.

"It's the appropriate response though!" He replied as the rest looked at him.

"How are you not angry, like, all the time?" Nerd rose his an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get angry, it's just not as explosive as you'd think..." He looked at Death. "I...I wanted that off my chest. Sorry for making this about me." He smiled weakly.

"Glad you noticed, mook." Evil said.

Fighter growled at him annoyed.

"All you need now are dead parents, powers and you'd be a superhero." Nerd said flatly, causing Prozac to stare at him annoyed. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Don't...worry about." Fighter said.

"And on that note everyone needs to apologize to each other." Prozac looked at all them, they looked at each other and shrugged. Prozac closed his eyes, a vein was visible from his forehead. Evil, Lech and Nerd panicked and started apologizing profusely. Which lead to Fighter reluctantly apologizing to Evil, not that he cared about the apology. A broken wrist does hold some weight behind it.

"Next time you guys have game night please don't burn the house down?" Prozac exclaimed.

"Cave." Death corrected him. Prozac squinted annoyed.

"Aye, aye captain." Lech said jokingly.

"Is that even a thing? Burning a cave down?" Fighter stated curiously.

Nerd responded "Maybe a cause a cave in?"

"Well, we could try it and see what happ-" Evil stopped talking as he got a death glare from Prozac. He rolled eyes, "Can't take a joke?"

Fighter smiled in response. "If he did reality would **cave-in** on itself." Evil groaned, _There he is._ Death Nerd and Lech laughed for a moment.

"Go to your rooms now." Prozac stated flatly as he held the bridge of his nose. "Will no one learn from the actions today?" They all went their separate ways for the night.

….

Fighter awoke and groggily got up from the floor, his eyes were heavy and he felt exhausted, At least had a pillow now to lay his head on instead of the hard floor. He yawned and shook his head. his gaze went to the alarm clock in their room, It was noon.

"Training today." He mumbled as he grabbed his duffel bag and left the room.

He entered the living room and he heard a familiar cackle along side three voices:

"Ha Ha! Once again I am your king, bow to me!"

"Damn it!"

"The trend continues, the ass rides again."

He paused for moment... _Am_ _I dreaming?_ He punched himself in gut hard and winced. _No, definitely real._ He walked into room to see three bears sitting at a table with cards. They all stared at him with various responses. "Hey F, what's up?" Nerd smiled and waved at him. Lech gave begrudging grin despite his visible anger at Evil, who was grinning proudly as leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Fighter rose his brow at him, Nerd responded. "What? Don't like the nickname?" He shook his head. "Fi, then"

His face stiffened. "No. F, is fine." The disdain for that nickname was very annoying to him, but at least no eye punching would occur.

"Uhhh...Wanna play with us? The games called president." Fighter looked at them quizzically.

Evil smirked smugly, "Do we have to explain everything to the mook?"

"If you want a challenge then you do. Unless you want a repeat of yesterday?" Nerd scowled at him. They both looked at Lech knowingly.

Lech flipped them off. "He's probably busy anyways. Leave 'em alone." Lech rolled his eyes.

Fighter stared at the three. Maybe...He could join, despite the awkward feeling he had. _Training can wait. Mike won't mind._ He dropped his bag and grabbed a seat. A playful smile crept on his lips, they handed him some cards form the deck….

The Grey Mouse walked on the railings of the animal exhibit. He wasn't mad at his friend just annoyed at the fact he didn't try to contact him, he gave the walkie to him for this occasion. Now he had to find him and drag him back- He just realized something: He had no idea where lived…" God, I should've brought Jimmy…" He face palmed in frustration.

"Oh my gosh, Look how cute she is!" His head turned to the crowd of children lurching over the railings pointing down at the elephants bellow. He stared at the three. A father, a mother, and a daughter. Mike sighed as he sat on the rail. It felt familiar to him, he didn't like it but it made him...hollow. But he realized yet again something vital.

 _They might know were the kid lives_.

"Come on now, we can get a plushie of the elephant from the gift shop." An adult stated. The crowd of children walked away from the exhibit giving him the opportunity to make his way down to the exhibit. He crawled down the tree nearby and slid down in front of the Elephants, the young child noticed.

"Momma look, a mouse!" Ella pointed at the mouse with her trunk.

Mike shifted his cap and smiled. "He's got a cool hat!"

"Thanks kiddo." he replied taking off the brown cap and tipping it.

Madge gasped and gave a sorrowful look, she looked a distraught but composed herself. "H-Hello, who are you?"

Mike tipped his hat again to her mother. "My name's Mike. I'm looking for a bear would you-"

"Oooh you know, Gay! Come in for tea." The anxiety immediately disappeared as she smiled and pulled him in their home for tea. All the while he looked dumbfounded.

Meanwhile in the Bear Cave.

"So Mook-" Evil smiled as he shuffled the deck. Fighter looked at him unamused at his 'playful' nickname. "How's it feel to be an ass? And the bitter taste of defeat?" He started grinning happily. He wanted to see him miserable but it wasn't happening despite his 'luck'.

"I'm glad, I'm not last anymore." Lech sighed.

Nerd smirked, "Right, we can't all be vice presidents can we?" Evil finished shuffling and gave them their decks.

"Whatever, at least I don't have to give you anything." Lech grinned as got his hand.

Evil cupped his chin, "Which reminds me. I need tribute." He smirked at Fighter knowingly. He slid two cards two him as Evil did the same. He looked at his hand and saw Four threes...Either his luck was terrible or Evil was cheating. It didn't matter he learned from the others, he knew what he had to do….

Mike leaned into the cup and sipped his tea. "I'm sorry I jumped the gun. I didn't know the bears had a new arrival." Madge exclaimed.

"At least ask him what's what before bringing him in." Ed said as he scowled.

"I'm just trying to be courteous." She narrowed her brow.

Ella looked at the mouse fascinated, she was looking at he mouse's scar on his cheek. He noticed and chuckled.

"He just a common mouse he's not special!" Ed stated.

"You can be such a child sometimes." Marge replied annoyed at her husband behaviour.

Mike coughed loudly catching their attention. "Thank you for the hospitality, but I have to leave."

"Don't worry the pleasure is all mine." Madge smiled. "At least, hes a gentleman." She said purposely causing her husband to frown. He quickly picked up the mouse by his neck. Madge looked annoyed at her husband action but sighed. She knew him well.

Ed placed him on the tree branch near the wall of their exhibit. "Here's your stop Mick."

"Mike...thank you." He paused and stared at him pensively.

He noticed the odd look. "Is there a problem?" Ed rose an eyebrow.

"It's your family...Don't take them for granted. Life is shorter than we take it for: Don't let you kid's memory of you be shit. Treat her right and her mother right..." He paused as he lost his train of thought. Ed gave a stern, reassuring look at the mouse.

"I know. Don't worry I may not show it often, but I love them both."

Mike nodded as he waved the Elephant off and watched him return to the cave. Then he walked along the rails and sighed. He's a better father then… He paused. No, why should he compare them. He just meet the guy. He held his hands behind his head. _Today, is your cheat day, Fighter_.

….

"Ha, burned your card." Evil placed his nine over Lech's card and cleared the pile. Then placed a queen.

"You prick! Why do you play the highest cards!" Lech groaned.

Nerd glared at Evil "I swear the only reason you play is to say you burned something without getting in trouble."

Evil looked away innocently as Nerd placed his last card, a king and smiled proudly. "I'm now your president!"

"King." Evil corrected.

He didn't understand his insistence in calling it that.

Lech had one card left, Evil had four cards and Fighter had five cards in his hand. Lech growled annoyed, it was too high for him. Evil smiled and threw down an ace. "I might not be a king, but I know I won't be last. No one has anything to beat that." He smirked.

"Really now?" Fighter smirked back at him. Evil narrowed his brow. "No. You gave me your highest cards."

"Yea, that doesn't make me loser automatically: I gave you both jokers...Oh and by the way—Don't squander your trump cards." He placed a two down. Evil wide eyed, he knew that Lech couldn't beat it and neither could he.

"You little bastard." Evil scowled.

He placed his four threes and smiled. He got second and secured Lech third due to the order of each player. Evil glared at him venomously as he just smiled contently. "I'm going to shut my mouth for once. You don't want to hear what I'm thinking about right now." He placed his hands firmly placed behind his head. Evil Narrowed his brow, he'd work his way back up the totem pole.

….

He felt as if he weightless walking around the rather bleak environment. The ground was Grey, while the air around him was a visible Grey. His vision was obstructed by it, the substance was opaque, an an obscuring mist. He saw something glimmer in distance, he continued aimlessly marching forward wondering where he'd go along the path. Again another glimmer through the obstructing mist, then as he was about to get out of it...Fire.

That was all Fighter could see around him. He tried to run from it, but as he ran he felt like he wasn't moving anywhere. He felt a stinging pain in his right side as the fire slowly engulfed him and only a small pained scream was heard in the distance as it covered him. An oddly calm voice spoke over the scream something felt ominous about it's nature. He couldn't make it out...

Fighter jerked awake from his slumber clutching his chest.

"Man—You look like shit." Evil said coldly.

Fighter looked at him relaxing his bed. "Why are you still awake?"

"Well, there was the whimpering, and struggling I heard. That kept me up."

Fighter frowned and let his head fall into the pillow.

"Oh and it's interesting to see the faces you make when you sleep. Priceless." He smirked.

"Great a voyeur, sell tickets if you enjoy it so much." He replied.

"Naw, your suffering amuses me." Evil clasped his paws together.

 **….**

 **For those who don't know about president or wont immediately look it up some basic rules** :

Joker is the end all be all card usually two in a deck.

2's beat everything

Ace is the highest face card.

Jack is the lowest face card.

You can burn a card that's the same as your own and clear the pile of cards you have then play your card.

Ranks depend on who clears their hands first:

President 1st, Vice president 2nd, Neutral/Secretary 3rd, Ass/Bum 4th

My usual house rules have the bum go first for fairness sake.


End file.
